


Savior

by ZoenOut



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoenOut/pseuds/ZoenOut
Summary: Short fanfic inspired by a few prompts: Garden, lost, ink.After the first meeting with Aziraphale Crowley heads into the garden. Unfortunantly he's not alone...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Savior

Crawley snuck through the garden. Since he'd done his work he was now meant to return down there, for further instructions, or paperwork, if he wasn't as lucky as he thought. He was meant to return but he hadn't, he was lost. Not technically as he knew where he was, it was in the north of the garden, covered in thick forest, split by rivers and covered in dark lakes; black like ink, glimmering like mirrors. But Crawly was lost. He had felt something he hadn't felf for a long time, on that wall, with the angel. They had been by the eastern gate. What was the name of the angel that guarded that one again? As- Az- Azrael? No. Azi- Azey? Azi... Crawly couldn't remember. He hadn't even known he could feel anymore before this day, especially not what he'd felt for that angel, everything was so dull in hell, nothing awakened any particular feeling. Except the smell of boiling sulfur. That made Crawly's skin crawl, made him want to escape, possibly to earth. Any place that wasn't hell. Heaven wouldn't be the best either, but being cast out was something horrible, regardless of if you liked it before or not.

The part of the garden Crawly was in felt both threatening and safe. It made him confused and on edge, he often glanced around him, as if looking for threats. He felt like he was being watched from above but he didn't let himself look. What if it was the Allmighty? He would never meet eyes with her again. He couldn't. Even if he wanted answers more than ever before, he could never bare to look at her smiling face again.

Suddenly, he felt a punch between his wings. Crawly fell to the ground. Behind him he heard a loud voice.  
"You shall leave this garden of the Allmighty! Your lot isn't welcome here."  
Crawly didn't move.  
"You will be ended if you, serpent, don't leave immediately!"  
Crawly slowly got up on his elbows and turned his head. Slightly behind him hovered an angel of the lord, golden hair flowing from her scalp, a bright glow surrounded her and she was looking right at him, Crawly, with a rage filled glare. Crawly looked her in the eyes, blinked once, the unnamed angel got the message. She hightened her golden blazing sword, ready to strike, ready to banish Crawly from existence. He closed his eyes. He felt the sword strike, pierce his body, break through his spine and bounce on the ground before being swiftly pulled out. It burned. Fully chared with the energy of the Allmighty and now it had wounded him. He felt blood leaving his body. Taking his power with it, his wings got colored red and as the angel returned to her post he was left laying on the ground. Crawly couldn't move. 

As the demon laid there, God herself came from the heavens through the clouds. She went down to sit beside the demon as he lay dying. She sat on her knees beside her fallen son and whispered in his ear, with the voice of a thousand voices she gave him a chance, she gave him a chance to live. Then she went back to her heavens, trusting him to follow her advice.

Just as Crawly thought he was gone he saw a bright light. Like when you first step outside after being trapped in darkness for a long time, it burned his eyes and he was tempted to let them shut, but he didn't. He stayed awake while his mother spoke to him.  
"Crowley.  
Call for him, you know who.  
He's the one, the only one who will be allowed to save you.  
Then treat him well, keep him fed.  
I trust you will protect him."  
Him. The angel. Crawly tried to think but he felt time running out. The eastern gate. Angel of the eastern gate. Pri- principality? He let his head fall to the ground, not having enough energy to keep it up. Another wave of burning hit him. Crawly writhed in pain as he burned, it felt like his insides were twisting, turning into glowing coals.  
"Ah!" he ghasped for breath, "Ah..."  
His eyes flashed as he recalled him, the one he knew he must call. His name was clear in Crawly's mind. A scream left his mouth.  
"Aziraphale! Azira..."  
His sight slowly faded to dark. He had failed mother once again, once again he had been foolish, not listening to her orders. Once again he got to pay dearly.

Aziraphale, still standing on the wall heard someone call for him. It wasn't demonic or threatening, he tried to put his finger on it, it was scared, he knew that much, and nothing like what he'd expected to be calling for him. If anything something human. This wasn't human in the slightest, not occult either, not something he recognized and it surely wasn't ethereal. He uttered in a whisper:  
"Ineffable."  
Just as he pronounced the word, a light split the clouds above the garden and shone in a single ray into the northern forest. Aziraphale inhaled quickly before unfolding his wings and taking off. That light had been ethereal. It was as if it had spoken to him, telling him to hurry, telling him that if he didn't it'd be too late. 

If there had been any artists, painters or even writers at that time, we'd all have known what happened next. All people of earth would have been aware of the story, all would have told it, passed it on and made it their own. Because what happened next is something that has never happened since. An angel saving a demon. Aziraphale reached the spot where the light had guided him, he quickly saw that something was wrong. There in the moss lay what he first misstook as a corpse. It was surrounded my a pool of blood, dark as the lakes, the pale skin shone in a sickly way against the ginger hair and blood drenched black clothes. Aziraphale didn't see the face and that was lucky. If he did he'd never been able to forget it. When he lowered himself to the ground he could see the source of the blood, the being who laid in front of him had been burrowed through by some ungodly weapon. Deadly and painful. He didn't notice that the area around the cut was sizzling, if he had he would not have proceeded and so perhaps it was for the best that he didn't see it. He got down on his knees and tried to heal the cut. It was horrible to heal, it slowly mended itself before ripping itself apart again. Almost as if it wanted to stay broken. Aziraphale clenched his teeth, he had to heal it. He had to! So why didn't the cut want to be healed? He pursed his lips in a stubborn way before trying again. He did it differently this time, not trying to be holy, just trying to be caring, trying to be patient. Slowly the cut mended. It healed.

Crawly exhaled in a shaky way before inhaling quickly. He was alive. He slowly unfolded his wings, they took the silhouette that would eventually become their own, proud, sleek and comfortable. He stayed still for a moment. Then he slowly got up, elbows steadily on the ground, one knee under his body and finally standing. He streched, his body cracked all over, then he began to look around. Finally he turned.

Aziraphale's light gaze stared back at him. Crawley took a quick step back, covered his mouth and then froze. He couldn't run. He couldn't get himself to run, no matter how much he wanted to, and he wanted to more than anything. A fluid voice echoed in his head.  
"Treat him well."  
Crawly slowly sank down against a tree, he looked at Aziraphale with a tired and scared glint in his eye before turning away, he didn't know what to do. Aziraphale continued staring. He tried to put together att the pieces, the scream, the light, how he'd been so sure he was doing the right thing andyet now he was faced with the fact that he'd healed a demon. He couldn't think of anything to do other than sit down. Crawley hid in his wings, he didn't want to know what the angel of the eastern gate had decided to do, Crawly felt completely useless. Everything came back to him at once. He slowly began to weep where he sat, head resting on his knees and not knowing exactly why tears were flowing down his cheeks. Aziraphale could hear Crawly cry but couldn't see him, his wings sheilded him.

Crawly heard the rusteling of thin fabric, the soft sound of feathers and then scilence. He'd left hadn't he? Crawly looked up and unfolded his wings slightly. There he found Aziraphale, sitting opposite Crawly and looking at him as if he was fragile, as if he could break at any moment. When Crawly tried to escape from view again Aziraphale reached out a hand. He gently touched Crawly's left wing and slowly uncovered the demon underneeth it. Crawly tried to avoid his concerned glance and turned his face, trying to wipe his eyes and being unsuccessful. He looked at Aziraphale, as if he was feeling guilty, as if he was asking the angel if he, Crawly, was in himself, wrong. In that moment he looked so incredibly vunerable. Aziraphale looked into his teary eyes and tried to dechipher what was behind them, he didn't come to any clear conclusions, except one. An evil soul did not belong behind those eyes, even if they happened to be the eyes of a snake.

Crawly didn't know how long they sat in that way before he felt he could finally control his own body again. He stood up and then reached down a hand to Aziraphale, who took it in his.  
"I should really be heading back..." Crawly said while looking around.  
"So should I," Aziraphale answered in a pondering way, "We'll meet again?"  
"If the ineffable plan permits us..." said Crawly before giving Aziraphale a melancholic look, taking his serpent form and dissapearing.


End file.
